


Brooklyn Baby

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Dad!Tony, F/M, Lana Del Ray, Stark!Reader, Takes place in Civil War, This may trigger some tears, approach with caution, brooklyn baby, but not really, daughter! Reader, song!fic, this is a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear





	Brooklyn Baby

_They say I'm too young to love you_   
_I don't know what I need_   
_They think I don't understand_   
_The freedom land of the seventies_

* * *

 

 "Are you sure Tony won't find us here?" Steve peeked outside from the metal door. 

 "Trust me, Steve. I know how he thinks," [Y/N] assured from his back. "He is my dad after all." 

 "Still," Steve pressed, obviously troubled. "Going against your father." 

 He took a big sigh before facing [Y/N] who was ready to roll her eyes at the captain. "It's just too much to ask from you." 

 "Steve," [Y/N] warned him. She could almost sense the appending speech he's about to make.

 "[Y/N], listen to me. We're not with the law in this one." 

 "Sam and I, we're criminals now. I don't think I should be asking you to join us, much less fight your own father." He got closer and took her hand to his. "[Y/N], you should go."

 "I'm sure Tony can come up with some reason why you were gone," he insisted and [Y/N] couldn't stop the little smirk on her lips as she watched Steve slowly get paranoid of how he could her to not get involved with this mess. "Tell them we held you hostage or maybe you can get Nat to-" 

 "Hey, hey," she placed her hand on his cheek to calm him down. She steadily gazed into his eyes, relaxing his mind for a moment. Steve melted to her touch, now calmer. 

 "Do you believe him?" [Y/N] asked out of the blue. 

 "Him?" 

 "Bucky," she cleared. "Do you believe that it wasn't Bucky who bombed Vienna?" 

 "Do you believe him?" She stared into deep in his soul. They've been together ever since he moved into the Stark Tower after what happened to Shield. She knows whether he was lying or not, as if he ever has. But she does when he is troubled but he never seemed as sure of his answer before compared to this one. He firmly nodded. "I do." 

 "Then that's enough for me." [Y/N] smiled, the tension slowly melting. "I'm with you on this, whether you want me to or not." 

 She could visibly see Steve relax his shoulder as he heard her words. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered to her hair before pressing his lips to her forehead, causing [Y/N] to smile at his affection. 

 "And I haven't had my rebellious phase yet. It'll be a shame if I pass up the opportunity now," she bantered, her inborn Stark wit shining through. It made Steve laugh to which she went along with. It was as if they weren't fugitives hiding from the authorities, as if everything was still okay. After all, what's more rebellious than being wanted worldwide. 

 "Hey," Sam called out from the other side of the warehouse, "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but our guest is awake." 

* * *

 

_You say I'm like the ice I freeze_   
_I'm churning out novels like_   
_Beat poetry on Amphetamines_   
_I say_   
_I say_

* * *

 "Hey dad." [Y/N] greeted. 

 "Hey sweetie." Tony greeted back as he removed his gaze from Steve. [Y/N] continued walking until she reached Cap's side in her full combat mode. 

 Tony huffed in annoyance. "You're really hurting your old man here. Being on the opposite side and all." 

 "Well, this side has more sense to it. I just couldn't resist." she gestured to Steve. 

 Tony felt like pinching the bridge of his nose. His daughter should know it's too late to be getting rebellious at her age. He was getting more and more annoyed. He had strict orders from Ross and if he followed those and [Y/an] would still insist on fighting him, he'll be forced to take her in too. "Last chance, [Y/N]. I wouldn't want to charge on my own daughter." 

 "It's not like I'll let you, dad," she teased. She was a trained agent of shield; she knows what she's doing. 

 Tony chuckled. He could see it, he could finally see the resemblance between them: how they can be stubbornly dickish when people don't want them to. He can't say that he blames her, it's in her blood but it was still hilarious. "I honestly never thought I'd see the day, you betraying your old man for an actual old man."

 She glanced at the man she was fighting beside with and she chuckled. They may have differences, her and Steve but somehow they just get along. She can be up, he can be down, she can be hot and he can be cold. They could be polar opposites but somehow they work together as if there's balance made with these two opposite forces and they wouldn't have it any other way. "The irony is hilarious, isn't it?" 

* * *

 

 _Well, my boyfriend's in a band_  
He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed  
I've got feathers in my hair  
I get down to Beat poetry

* * *

 

 The memory of how she could only stare as she watched Rhodey fall from the sky and Tony and Sam to helplessly try and catch him then ultimately fail by a bit.

 "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady." Stark warned his daughter as he watched his best friend get transported via stretcher. 

 Someone should've placed her in handcuffs just like they did with Sam and Wanda and the others. But instead, what she got was her father's grip on her elbow as she watched them get escorted into armored vehicles, off to god knows where. 

 It didn't take long before they received intel on what happened to the real lawyer and where the others were. An extreme underwater jail for the criminally supers, or that's what she calls it. You wanted to say you told him so but you knew he felt terrible already. 

 One look at that prison, You felt like you deserved to be in there. You were on that side after all. No one knew this was where they'll end up. If Tony just knew, he knew he would've acted differently. 

 After a talk with Sam, they knew what they had to do. The super soldiers might need backups from the Starks.

* * *

 

_And my jazz collection's rare_   
_I get down to beat poetry_   
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_   
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

* * *

 

  "Don't bullshit me, Rogers!" Tony stared at Cap as he asked for an answer. "Did you know?" 

 She stepped closer, tears welled up as she came into view. Never had she felt so betrayed. "Steve?" 

 Steve's straight face fell as he saw the look on the two Starks' faces, even more when he saw [Y/N]'s. He faced Tony. "Yes." 

 Tony stepped back in grief. Steve then faced [Y/N] who looked like as if she was just stabbed in the back. He didn't mean for this. "I'm sorr-" 

 Before he knew it, Tony reengaged his helmet and punched him to the floor. [Y/N] pulled out her guns and started shooting. The fight blurred, everyone was running on pure impulse. Bucky tried to escape. [Y/N] had him in her sights after Stark closed the hole up. But the explosion was enough to send the metal debris falling and knock [Y/N] out. 

 Things escalated. It became a two on one. Tony didn't have time or the control to even check if his daughter was still alive and Steve was trying so hard from running towards her but he had to protect Bucky. 

 One thing let to the other, Bucky's arm was disintegrated, Steve smashed the arc reactor with his shield, the impact sending Tony's head to hit the floor, knocking him partly unconscious. It was over, Steve picked up Bucky from the ground and started to walk away. 

 "That shield doesn't belong to you." He tries to shout. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" 

 Steve dropped the shield with no second thoughts. He made his choice and that was it. It would take a lot more from stopping him to walk Bucky out of there alive. 

 But apparently what did make him stop was the cock of a gun and the person holding it. There standing was the love of his life, blood running down the side of her face, probably from the falling debris earlier. 

 "[Y/N]..." Steve trailed, he didn't want to hurt her. He wouldn't fight her.

 Her tears welled up. She raised her aim, pouring the gun straight to Bucky's head. Thoughts were raging in her mind. He was the reason why she never got to the know her grandparents and why her father had deep psychological issues. She saw red and her trigger finger itched. 

 [Y/N]'s gaze would then move towards Steve, tired and, no question, in pain. She instead walked past them and went straight to her father who passed out. She held him to her chest. She won't be losing another one of her family. 

 She glared, her teeth clenched, tears welled up on her fury filled eyes. "Leave."

 And they did. 

* * *

 

_They say I'm too young to love you_   
_They say I'm too dumb to see_   
_They judge me like a picture book_   
_By the colors, like they forgot to read_

* * *

 

 "You don't have to blame yourself you know that," she stated from behind Tony. It wasn't the first time she caught him staring to nowhere. 

 It was after the battle. The two decided to get back at the compound. There was no use going around the mansion on their own now that it was much quieter than usual. It just wouldn't feel the same. Nothing will. 

 "What? Blame? No, I'm not blaming myself." 

 "Dad." She could've rolled her eyes. She knew him better than anyone. Many times than himself. 

 "Yeah?" 

 "You can't lie to me." She stared him straight in the eyes. He wanted to protest that she was wrong but instead he only looked away. 

 Her father's stubbornness made her sigh. He would never admit anything even if it was dreadfully obvious. "I heard that they weren't going to release Sam and the other from the Raft." 

 [Y/N] searched for an answer but he gave her none, only a empty look in his eyes. "Dad, don't tell me you're really not going to-" 

 "Just be glad you weren't one of them," he snapped, having enough of the conversation already. He knew he couldn't do anything and reminding of that did nothing to better his mood. "I had to beg Ross not to include you with them so just be thankful." 

 [Y/N] pursed her lips as she stepped back. The frustration in her father's tone was one she heard too often. He needed more space. Again, she knew her better than anyone. "Dad." 

 "What?" 

 "Time, dad, time," she answered. 

 "It'll heal. I promise. And when it does I'll be right here," she assured before she turned and left him with his thoughts. No more vague were spoken but it was exactly what Tony needed. 

* * *

 

_I think we're like fire and water_   
_I think we're like the wind and sea_   
_You're burning up, I'm cooling down_   
_You're up, I'm down_   
_You're blind, I see_   
_But I'm free_   
_I'm free_

* * *

 

 "Hey dad, you called for me?" [Y/N] entered the room with a spring on her step. She figured there was too much negativity and adding to it was not helping. 

 "Hey Rhodey," she greeted the man beside her father. "How's the legs?" 

 "Oh? Yeah. You know, the usual. They still don't work," he quipped before reaching in for a hug to which she welcomed. "Nice to know your spirit does though." 

 Her gaze then turned to her father, immediately confusing her. Rhodes noticed and excused himself out of the room, insisting to not be helped. Once he was out, [Y/N] finally got to ask her abnormally quiet father. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay, dad?" 

 "What?" Tony raised an eyebrow before forcing a chuckle. "No..." 

 "You look troubled, like you just found a horrible truth about something you love. Is there something wrong?" 

 Tony sighed he needed this to get out of his chest. "I need talk to you." 

* * *

 

_I'm talking about my generation_   
_Talking about that newer nation_   
_And if you don't like it_   
_You can beat it_

_Beat it, baby_   
_You never liked the way I said it_   
_If you don't get it, then forget it_   
_So I don't have to fucking explain it_

* * *

 

 "You miss him, don't you?"

Tony shrugged at his daughter. "Capsicle was always a sight for sore eyes."

 They chose to talk on the balcony, more space and less depressing views to have an emotional talk. Tony knew this talk was long overdue. He isn’t the only one who was hurt by what happened. “But never mind me, I'm not his girlfriend.”

 [Y/N] thought for a moment. She drowned herself in making sure her father was okay that she almost forgot herself. But she knew deep down she longed for the soldier more than anyone else. “I guess I do miss him. A lot actually.”

“Even after he lied to us and impaled me with his shield?” 

She chuckled. “Yeah, even after all that.”

“He was always too old for you anyway,” Tony outed, making his daughter cross her arms and rolls her eyes. “And you never liked him for me.”

“I thought it was you who didn’t like him.”

“You never did knew how to read me.”

“I guess so.” He shrugged.“ Maybe it was the paternal instincts Rhodey was telling him about. How, as a father, you would never trust any man enough to entrust your daughter. He guesses it also applies to probably one of the best bachelors out there like Captain America. “Though I do remember warning you not to get too comfy with him.”

“As if that could have stop me.“ She shrugged back, mirroring her father exactly.

 There was a comfortable silence. [Y/N]’s head was swarmed with thoughts of Steve. She never did know where he and Bucky went after she let them go. Was he okay? Was he holding up well? Does he miss her as much as she misses him? At that moment, Tony could read his daughter easily. He could see how she longed for him. “You really love him, don't you?” 

[Y/N] kept her gaze far off as if she could see him. “I guess us, Starks, are just wired to love Steve Rogers.”

  Tony’s face contorted to disgust. ”What a hell of a defect.” he grumbled, annoyed that he knew it was true. [Y/N] chuckled. "Have you forgiven him yet, dad?" 

 Tony turned towards his daughter, surprised. But slowly he relaxed as he took a long sigh. "No, not yet. I want to. Maybe someday, I'll get there." 

 She faintly smiled. He finally admitted it, now it was time’s turn to do its job. "Just like I said."  

"Just like you said." Tony nodded as he began to laugh and reach in for a well needed embrace.

* * *

 

_And my boyfriend's in a band_   
_He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed_   
_I've got feathers in my hair_   
_I get high on hydroponic weed_

_And my jazz collection's rare_   
_I get down to beat poetry_   
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_   
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

* * *

 

 Tony pulled away from his daughter, wiping a few tears while he's at it. [Y/N] couldn't help but chuckle at her father who she knew would never admit the chick flick moment they just had. 

 Tony reached over the table and took a small packaged box. "By the way, this came in the mail today."

 [Y/N] only raised an eyebrow as an answer fore emptying the contents on the table. A small and thick dark phone came into sight and it made the woman huff in disappointment. "This looks like an old ass phone." 

 "Well, it matches the one who sent it." 

 [Y/N]'s ears perked up when she heard those words and she knew exactly what it meant. She stared at the brick-like phone, no idea of what she should do with it. Tony took it as a sign to grab the box and pull out a wrinkly white envelope and handed it over. "Here's your letter. I didn't read it." 

 She stared at him and the paper in disbelief. One look on him and she understood. With shaky hands, she placed the phone down and took the paper from her dad. She didn't know whether to thank him or to curse the one who sent it or anything. Too many thoughts were going in her mind in that moment and tony knew it was time to give her daughter some space. 

 "I'll leave you with that. Do anything you want with it." He gave her a short hug, pressed a kiss on her temple before walking away. "Happy reading, sweetie."

 "Thanks, dad." She glanced at him as the thought of the letter finally registered in her mind. A sad smile was all he could offer before turning his back, leaving [Y/N] alone with the envelope and her thoughts. 

* * *

 

_Yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool_   
_But he's not as cool as me_   
_Cause I'm a Brooklyn baby_   
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

* * *

 

  _'I don't know how I should write this letter to you but all I could think about is telling you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I'm sorry I didn't think it would end up like this._

_Like Tony, I thought I was sparing you the pain. Maybe I was just sparing myself. I didn't know how you'd react since you never met them, maybe you would have been more understanding if I just told you; maybe you could have helped with explaining this to Tony and make him understand that it wasn't Bucky's fault but who knows. It's too late now for that._

_I'm sorry. But I still can't say I would have done anything differently. Bucky is finally at peace. T'challa is giving him the help he needs and that's what matters. I can only hope you understand but I know, deep down, that you do. You're amazing like that and I wouldn't have you any other way._

_I would have to stay here, for Bucky and for all of us. I'm sure the public isn't ready yet for the truth. Just know that, I'll be there when you need me. Just give me a call and I'll come running. I'll come back to you, I promise. I love you, [Y/N] Stark._

_Forever yours,_

_Steven Grant Rogers'_

 

 A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she stared at the paper in her hands. She knew right there in herself that she would wait.

 "Just come back soon, baby." There she goes, missing that man who was still that kid from Brooklyn who just couldn't back down from a fight.


End file.
